


I swear it won't happen again

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Condé se acerca a Ninon, de una forma muy original
Relationships: Ninon de Larroque & OC, Ninon de Larroque/OC
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 1





	I swear it won't happen again

Desde su llegada, Henri de Condé había alborotado la vida en la corte. No tanto a nivel diplomático, pues su aportación al consejo del rey consistía en desarrollar estrategias militares y en no oponerse a las opiniones del monarca, sino social. Se había convertido el soltero más cotizado, y todas las damas casaderas buscaban su compañía.  
Sin embargo, él había ido a fijarse en la única dama que no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención. Las advertencias de la reina y posteriormente de varias de las damas de la corte (“perdéis el tiempo, solo le interesan los libros”, le dijeron) no habían sino acrecentado el afán del duque.  
De modo que, tras varios días de búsqueda de un presente con el que agasajarla, se decidió por fin a entablar conversación con ella y empezar a cortejarla.  
Ninon se encontraba leyendo en el jardín. La reina la había dispensado de su servicio mientras paseaba con el delfín, y ella había aprovechado la ocasión para retomar la lectura, ajena a las miradas que le dedicaba cierto mosquetero desde la distancia. En aquella ocasión sus manos la ocupaban un tomo de poemas en latín. Condé reconoció el libro: las obras completas de Catulo.  
\- “¡Oh, hija de Latona! – Condé se acercó a ella, y comenzó a declamar el himno de Catulo a la diosa Diana, esperando que ella lo identificara - Excelsa estirpe del supremo Júpiter, señora de los montes y de los lozanos bosques y de los recónditos sotos y de los sonoros torrentes […] Sé venerada con cualquier nombre que te guste” (1). Disculpad la interrupción, pero aún a riesgo de acabar convertido en venado como Acteón me he visto irremediablemente prendado. Decidme, indómita Artemisa, ¿con qué nombre se os adora en estas tierras?  
Ella no pudo sino sonreír ante aquella extraña forma de presentarse del primo del rey. Sabía quien era él, desde luego, y el alboroto que su presencia había desatado entre las mujeres de la corte; a ella le había sido completamente indiferente. Sin embargo, aquel acto de galantería no era para nada común, y eso la intrigó.  
\- Lamento decepcionaros, pero no soy Diana ni cazadora. Aunque vos, con vuestro don para la poesía debéis ser Apolo.  
\- Honrado me siento si me consideráis como él, y celebro, entonces, que no seáis Artemisa. ¿Afrodita, pues? – continuó, sentándose a su lado - No, debéis ser Palas Atenea, no solo bella sino sabia y estratega.  
\- Cuidado, Apolo, por menos de lo que decís pereció Troya (2) - Lo cierto es que le divertía aquella conversación, y ciertamente el porte de su interlocutor hacía aún más agradable la experiencia.  
\- ¿Acaso Helena no lo merecía?  
\- ¿Acaso pensáis que Menelao fue a la guerra por amor a su esposa? Ella solo fue la excusa: lo que quería era conquistar Troya.  
\- He aquí, Atenea en toda su gloria. No hay duda.  
\- Ninon. Llamadme por mi nombre, no quisiera que despertaseis la cólera de la diosa y acabar como Medusa o Aracne (3).  
\- Jamás me lo perdonaría, si así fuera, y _os prometo que no volverá a pasar_. Pero si he de llamaros por vuestro nombre terrenal, os ruego equiparar la balanza y que me llaméis por el mío, Henri.  
\- Un trato justo, sin duda.  
\- Os ruego me perdonéis si esta pequeña escena os ha molestado…  
-En absoluto, ha sido muy entretenido. Pocas personas en palacio se interesan por Catulo u otros clásicos, resulta estimulante.  
\- He de confesaros que ya conocía vuestro nombre…  
\- ¿De veras? No se por qué no me sorprende.  
\- Me fijé en vos el día que llegué a la corte, y desde entonces todo cuanto he oído de vos no ha hecho sino acrecentar mi curiosidad…  
\- ¿… sobre la extraña dama de los libros? – Era la conclusión natural, pues en la corte Ninon siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar entre las demás cortesanas, únicamente preocupadas de encontrar maridos de buena posición y de vestir a la moda.  
\- Sobre la extraordinaria condesa que instruía a otras mujeres en su salón.  
\- No suelo causar esa impresión, ciertamente.  
\- Me juzgáis mal, me temo, pues nada extraño veo en la inquietud de cualquier ser humano por instruirse. Os ruego aceptéis este presente de paz – añadió mientras sacaba un libro de bajo su capa, una recopilación de los ensayos de Antoinette de Saliès (4) – Espero que os resulte edificante.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Lo entrecomillado es un extracto del Himno a Diana de Catulo, un remix de varias traducciones del latín que he leído. Diana (Artemisa para los griegos) era la diosa de la caza, los bosques y los animales y protectora de la virginidad. Era la hermana melliza de Apolo, dios del sol y de las artes (de ahí que Condé se alegre de que, si él es Apolo, ella no sea Artemisa, bcs el incesto y tal xD).  
> (2) Antes de la Guerra de Grecia contra Troya, Hera, Atenea y Afrodita estaban discutiendo cuál de ellas era la las hermosa; como no se ponían de acuerdo eligieron al príncipe Paris de Troya para que escogiera. Él eligió a Afrodita como la diosa más bella y esta en recompensa, le entregó a Helena de Esparta. El resto es historia (?)  
> (3) Medusa y Aracne fueron dos mujeres a las que Atenea castigó por ser más hermosas o habilidosas que ella; buscad sus mitos, son muy curiosos.  
> (4) Esta buena señora fue una escritora feminista del S. XVII. Gracias a @Erengalad por presenármela


End file.
